The way things are meant to be
by Kyra Pryde
Summary: Team 7 head back to the Mist Village for another mission. This mission consist in looking for a runaway nin. But they are about to find out that they are not the only team on this mission. They find a stranger who may the key in finding her. Lemon on late


Author's note:

I never really thought I would go and do this sort of thing but it just came to my mind. I don't think that this will turn out good. I don't think that this would be at any help to me but this is a new topic. Oh, one more thing, about the other fics…I'm still in the process. Since school is giving me a hard time, you're gonna have to wait a while.

Disclaimer:

I do NOT own any of the Naruto characters nor the other characters that come out in this fic.

**Chapter 1-**

**Coincidence, I guess…**

_It was a normal day at the Konoha village.The ninja academy couldn't get any more difficult. Assignments being hand out to ninjas every single day. Today…Team 7 was handed out to an assignment to find the runaway ninja in the Village Hidden in the Mist. So far, the journey has been going well. No sign of attacks. Kakashi was aware of this. He knew that once they arrive at The Land of the Waves, there will be trouble. Traveling with him are a boy with blond/spiked hair, blue eyes and troublemaker named Uzumaki Naruto, a boy with spiked/black hair, black eyes and survivor of his clan named Uchiha Sasuke and a girl with pink hair, green eyes who is obsessed with Sasuke named Haruno Sakura. The team has survived many challenges throughout the years. Some have come to drastic measures and some have come to happiness. Now…they arrived at the village. It changed a bit since their last mission. Kakashi was explaining to the team that the runaway ninja was a girl at the age of 19. She has long/purple hair, lightly tanned skin and silver eyes. Everyone thought that this would be easy but then when Kakashi got to the part where she was being chased by elite ninjas, they sighed. So technically, it was an A rank mission. The village was peaceful as it was suppose to be. Along the way, they saw a group of elite ninjas chasing after an unknown figure on the rooftops. No one saw its identity due to a robe covering its entire body. The team followed this threat, hoping it is what they are looking for…After a few minutes of chasing, they finally stop in a forest where the elite ninjas are surrounding the unknown person. Team 7 hid in different places and prepared for anything that would happen._

"We got you now. This time you won't escape, you traitor!" screamed an elite ninja and was running towards him.

_The mysterious person quickly unsheathed his katana and impaled it at the ninja's stomach. Sakura's eyes were wide open. He took it out and the shinobi fell dead on the floor. The mysterious person turned to the other shinobis which were in what frightened. He extended his arm, pointing his blade at the shinobis._

"Who else would like to taste the end of my sword?" asked the mysterious person in a threatening way. It seemed to be a man's voice.

_All the shinobis looked at each other and then charged towards him. The mysterious person got into a defensive position but then he sees that he can't move. He tried to look back to see what was it. The shinobi he thought he killed used the doppelganger jutsu before he would strike him and with that, the mysterious person fell for his trap. The shinobi used his shadow jutsu to stop the mysterious person. The mysterious person was indeed in serious trouble. Then, Kakashi suddenly poofed in front of two guys and he clothesline both of them and they did a quick flip and fell on the ground. Naruto got in front of the rest of the elite ninjas and did some hand signs and did the art of the shadow clones. There were at least…20 of him. Surrounding them and attacking them. Sasuke was behind the shadow shinobi, did some hand signs and then a fireball came out of his mouth. It practically burned the guy. Then, the shinobis were all out cold on the floor. Sakura got out of her hiding place and joined the others. The mysterious person sighed in relief and looked at Kakashi and the others._

"Who are you people?" asked the guy.

"Why don't you tell us first?" asked Kakashi.

"Heh, well, if you must know, I'm Dimitri." He said and let his hood down to reveal how he looked like. He had spiky dark brown hair with forest green eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and olive green pants. He was wearing a pendant which changes color but nobody knows why it does that. He had a sword tied around his back and on his waist, was a bag of shurikens and kunais. "I'm a shinobi from the mist. I got into a little trouble back at the weapon shop." said Dimitri while laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head.

"I am Kakashi. This is Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. We're here on a mission to find the missing mist ninja. Since you are from the mist, you might help us on our search." said Kakashi while taking out a few papers. "This is the person we are searching for." said Kakashi and handed the papers out to Dimitri.

"Kage Murasakiiro…I haven't seen her since…well…few years back. I wonder how she's doing." said Dimitri.

"How did you met her?" asked Sakura.

"Well, we were on a mission together but she went up missing after we finished the mission. Strange really…" said Dimitri.

"Why don't we go to somewhere safe? They might just come back here." suggested Sakura.

"Then let them come! I can take 'em!" shouted Naruto and raised a fist in excitement.

"Shut up, dobe. Sakura has a point. We wouldn't want to waste more chakra on those guys." said Sasuke.

"Hmph!" said Naruto and glared at Sasuke while crossing his arms.

"Hey! Why don't we go to Inari's house? I'm sure they are gonna glad to see us again!" exclaimed Sakura in excitement.

"Good idea. You should come with us." said Kakashi.

"Ugh…I don't think that's a good idea…" said Dimitri.

"Aha! I found you!" yelled a female voice.

_They all looked back and saw Ino running towards Sasuke and hugs him. Sakura was glaring at Ino. Kakashi and Naruto sweat dropped. Sasuke was just pissed off. Shikamaru and Chouji jumped off a tree and walked towards Team 7._

"Ino! Lay your hands off my Sasuke!" yelled Sakura

"Oh…hi to you too, Sakura." said Ino

"Let go of me…" said Sasuke.

"What are you guys doing here! This is our mission!" yelled Naruto.

"Tell that to our Hokage." said Shikamaru while taking out some papers out of his pocket and handing them over to Kakashi.

"It's OUR mission too." said Ino while letting go of Sasuke

"Is this true, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura

"Well, I'm afraid it is, Sakura." responded Kakashi

"Aw man!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Don't tell me you guys are on this mission too?" asked a male voice from afar

_They all turned around to the source of the voice and it was Kiba, Hinata, Shino and Kurenai walking towards them. Azuma poofed in front of Team 7 and appeared with a salute._

"What's going on here!" exclaimed Naruto

"Apparently we are all on the same mission." said Shikamaru in a bored tone.

"N-Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Hinata in a low voice and blushing.

"Hinata-san! Hey!" exclaimed Naruto and waved.

"If I'm not mistaking…Gai's team should be on his way…" said Kurenai and Azuma agreed.

"Um…this is getting a little too crowded…" said Dimitri.

_There was a ninja poof in front of all the teams. Gai's team has finally arrived._

"Kakashi? What are YOU doing here?" asked Gai

"Looks like we are all gonna be partners." responded Kakashi

"We better leave soon, Gai-sensei. My traps won't last long." said Tenten

"We ran into a little trouble a while back." said Neji

"C'mon. Let's head to Inari's house. We shall discuss this over there." said Kakashi all leaderish

_Everyone agreed and ninja poofed. As everyone left, silence brew…Out of nowhere, a ninja dressed in black completely…She let her purple hair loose and stared at the ninjas heading towards the village. She kneeled down and touched the ground with the palm of her hand. She figured there should be 4 teams heading towards the village but she sensed another presence. She smirked and followed them in the shadows…._

D.C.M.H.-Sorry I left you in a cliffy! It's been a while I haven't done this. One more thing…I don't want anyone to choke me…I'm already sick…


End file.
